Más hermoso que el silencio
by Zwoelf
Summary: Y ahí están. Iluminados por los destellos carmesí del lago, cansados de la incertidumbre, de la cobardía. Ella, vertiendo sus excusas en el corazón triste del muchacho. Él, acechando el momento en que ella alimente de nuevo el silencio. ¿Y el lago? ¡El lago espera! Ansía el momento en que la danza se termine y lleguen las palabras, unas palabras más hermosas que el silencio.


**Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**  
>Escribo sin maldad y sin lucro. Bueno, quizá con un poco de maldad.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>· ·<strong>

**MÁS HERMOSO QUE EL SILENCIO**

**·**

Se encontraban en lo profundo del parque Shakujii, localizado al centro-sur del distrito de Nerima en Tokio. El carmesí del cielo veraniego acariciaba tiernamente las hojas de los árboles más próximos al ocaso y apenas alcanzaba a tocar el pequeño santuario sintoísta que se levantaba suavemente sobre las aguas del gran estanque Sanpō-ji. Cuenta la leyenda que unos aldeanos, agradecidos, decidieron reverenciar una deidad que se encontraba en un pozo de agua por brindarles el líquido vital y sustento. Con el tiempo, el agua que brotaba de él se transformó en el tranquilo estanque Sanpō-ji y el bosque rodeándolo fue llamado entonces Shakujii, que significa, "Espíritu de la Piedra del Pozo". Pero a la joven pareja eso no importaba mucho, ignorantes de la imperturbable antigüedad de esa tierra, se encontraban en una banca de madera frente al sagrado lago, recibiendo destellos de las aguas en el atardecer. El fragante color verde propio de la vegetación alimentada por las inesperadas lluvias contrastaba con las hojas que lucían un carmín ligero, como los labios de mujer que la chica, abriendo temerosamente su corazón, aún no aceptaba tener; estos lucían temerosos y atrapantes, dejando escapar palabras como suaves notas de una flauta. El aroma tierno de los pétalos de su inocencia, filtrándose de entre sus cabellos nocturnos, terminaba en el encanto al que se había sometido su varonil acompañante, que respiraba nervioso... el joven se perdía en la esencia regalada por la chica sentada a su lado, en el calor próximo por lo juntos que estaban sus brazos, la sensación de la madera vieja que sostenía sus pesos, el vaivén lento y cómodo del agua acariciando el templo.

Sentimientos. La chica de corto y obscuro cabello, que en ocasiones reflejaba un azul propio de la noche o el fuego actual del cielo, le confesaba presa sus sentimientos, y el chico, que perdía sus derramantes ojos azules en el resplandor del lago, atesoraba cada sonido de su boca como si fuese el oro más puro. Ella no sabía nada de aquello, pretendía ignorarlo y en su lugar acariciaba nerviosamente sus propias manos; la cobardía le impedía atreverse a mirarlo, pero si hubiese volteado, ¡Si tan sólo hubiera volteado! Se habría dado cuenta del amor que el serio rostro del joven gritaba en su mutismo; de cómo sus ojos llorosos migraban pavorosos del lago a ella, de ella al lago, sin ver realmente el lago pero centrándose totalmente en ella, en un gesto de absoluta adoración, al ritmo de su corazón desesperado ante cada palabra que escuchaba; de cómo obligaba a sus labios permanecer cerrados porque él mismo era un cobarde, esperando impacientemente su turno, obedeciendo la primera cosa que ella le había pedido cuando llegó a su lado al fin media hora antes.

**· ·**

Ranma llegó primero al encuentro. Las nubes aún se encontraban blanquecinas por un cielo al que todavía faltaban horas para el ocaso. Se sintió incómodo, enojado, y recorrió con paso desganado los breves caminos trazados a orillas del río Shakujii, que atravesaba al parque. Tal vez fue porque decidió presentarse tan temprano que cuando llegó al lugar y a la hora de la cita no lo notó: Akane llevaba quince minutos de retraso en un encuentro al que ella misma hubo fijado fecha y hora.

El joven artista marcial fue acorralado nuevamente por sus amargos pensamientos. «Éste es el final. — Pensó, cada palabra le sabía obscura. — Me odie o no, quede como un estúpido o no, se lo tengo que hacer saber… que yo… que yo… pero yo…». Y sus huellas frente a la banca vieja de madera serían las mismas que trazara un péndulo contando los segundos, hasta que el crujir de las hojas en el suelo le informaron que al fin la chica se había presentado. Giró hacia la dirección del sonido y la vio, bañada por los cálidos rayos de la tarde y el canto leve de algunos pájaros que desconocían lo que pasaba dentro de sus almas. A él le pareció hermosa, y tanto alteró la ingenua belleza sus emociones que intentó ocultarse el corazón cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Que no se escapara, no debía hacerlo... no todavía. Rápidamente, Ranma se deleitó con el reflejo níveo y tibio de la piel que dejaba expuesta una bonita falda amarilla, arriba de las rodillas, y la simple blusa blanca de botones sin mangas que Akane llevaba. Ella se había retocado el corto cabello azulado de alguna forma, se veía más liso, suave... ¿Qué era? No lo sabía. « ¿Por qué? — Se preguntó. — ¿Por qué se ve tan guapa justamente ahora? ». Él ya había decidido dar el paso final en esa danza de descontento y encontrarla irresistiblemente bonita lo puso todavía más nervioso.  
>Observó el rostro de la joven, compartían los mismos demonios que trazaban surcos obscuros debajo de los ojos, recuerdos que arrugaban levemente el entrecejo y un desconcierto palpitante que se escapaba y curvaba hacia abajo lo que en otro tiempo fueron dulces sonrisas.<br>Buscó entonces su mirada la de ella, y ambos corazones se estremecieron cuando hicieron contacto.

Un azul tempestivo.  
>Un castaño de primavera.<p>

La suave brisa pareció haberse guardado un suspiro.

— ¡No! — Ella lo atajó cuando apenas él iba a pronunciar su nombre. — No digas nada, Ranma, yo seré quien hable primero. Por favor... — Y fue incapaz de decir más. No se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada, pero memorizó hasta el menor detalle de los gastados zapatos negros de algodón situados frente a ella.

A Ranma se le escondieron las palabras, el idioma humano, los sonidos de la garganta. No se preparó para algo así, pensó que su encuentro sería tormenta, sería lluvia. Apretó más los brazos y sin decir palabra alguna que pudiera traicionarlo se sentó en la banca. Algo en él estaba apagado, el movimiento de su cabello trenzado pareció un cuervo negro cayendo al suelo, derrotado por un vendaval invencible. Notó que ella llevaba unas bailarinas blancas, se parecían a sus propios zapatos pero más simples, inútiles e incómodos para un artista marcial.

— Está bien. Si dices todo lo que debas decir primero, está bien... no interrumpiré, te escucharé… — Respondió él con voz neutra, completando la frase en su mente, «…así no tendrás excusa de que soy yo quien no escucha. ¡Testaruda! »

Akane no supo qué pensar de sus acciones. Lo había visto de pie, tan gallardo, con la camisa china roja sin mangas que tanto le agradaba la vista, y se reprochó por considerarlo atractivo. No se explicaba cómo es que él había decidido seguir su petición de guardar silencio. Por un momento, no se pensó digna de compartir la misma banca que él, y se hubiera sostenido de pie durante todo lo que fuera necesario si tan sólo no se hubiera considerado culpable.  
>Estaba cansada de las heridas que ambos se causaban.<br>Recatadamente acomodó su falda con ambas manos al sentarse, y se inquietó al darse cuenta que la distancia entre ambos no era suficiente para evitar sentirse.

Ni el lago, ni el bosque, ni el templo, ni el cielo escarlata pudieron disminuir la tensión que como un puño apretaba con fuerza los tallos de una hermosa flor arrancada por amor. ¿Quién era flor?, ¿Quién era puño?, ¿Quién era amor?

— No digas nada hasta que yo termine... — Recalcó Akane, diciéndolo más para ella misma, reflejando el agua en sus ojos. — Por favor...

Él no dijo absolutamente nada, frunció el ceño y sus ojos se llenaron de desesperanza. No se pensó lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar cada palabra. ¿Qué le diría ella?, ¿De dónde iba a sacar fuerzas si ella se las arrebataba como el viento más cruel? Sintió la garganta cerrarse y la necesidad de aire era tanta que le fue imposible no apretar las manos y acompasar a un ritmo más lento su respiración. Le dolió la nariz por el aire húmedo del parque. Le dolió el pecho por las sensaciones que apretaron segundo a segundo su corazón y su estómago, y el sudor lo sintió como el agua más fría en la que hubo atrapado su maldición.

— Lo siento, Ranma, yo... No supe qué hacer. — Akane confesó con dificultad después de algunos minutos. — Estaba tan enojada que me cegué. He decidido decirte la verdad, aunque pueda perderte y en casa desate un caos. — Ranma la sintió temblar, percibió la fragancia del miedo emanando de su aliento y al verla algo se encogió dentro de él. Descruzó los brazos y reposó las manos empuñadas sobre sus muslos, luchando contra la quemante obligación de proteger la única flor que se encontraba enfrentando los fuertes aires de una tormenta. «No. No debo hacer nada aún...», pensó, intentando convencerse. Akane prosiguió, creyó que cualquier pausa podría significar la desgracia.

— Intentaba olvidarme de ti. — Ranma se movió incómodamente en su lugar y reposó la vista en el infinito ocaso. Un vacío en el pecho se expandía ávidamente por su cuerpo y sentía que caía dentro de sí mismo sin tocar nunca el fondo.

— Es la verdad. Estoy cansada. — Le dejó en claro. — Cansada de todos tus insultos, las tontas peleas, tus estúpidas negaciones... Esa noche cuando me reclamabas porqué actuaba tan indiferente, te herí diciéndote que te odiaba. Era mentira.

Ranma luchaba por acallar las palabras que se acumulaban en su garganta. Akane empezó a explicarle entonces de cómo Ukyô días después se había acercado a ella, presionándola para que terminara el cerco de hielo hacia Ranma, pero ella, presa de la desconfianza, rechazaba todo lo que decía esa chica, le parecía incomprensible.

— ¿Por qué intentar arreglar mi indiferencia si eso era algo que le convenía naciera en mí? Creí que estabas detrás de las acciones de Ukyô y no pude hacer otra cosa más que culparte. No sabía si sólo lo hacías por mantenerme a tu lado como a todas tus otras prometidas, pero ya sé ahora que ella te estaba presionando de otra forma... Estoy cansada que todos se metan y crean que pueden obligarme a hacer lo que quieren. Estoy harta.

Una pequeña pausa, y ella fue capaz de escuchar un profundo suspiro que pareció querer absorberlo todo. Estrechó sus manos y jugó con sus finos dedos, tejiendo, seleccionando las pequeñas aves de sus emociones para dejarlas volar libres. Estaba molesta, sus palabras aleteaban con dificultad y sintió que no era suficiente.

— Quiero que... me digas, cuando termine... ¿Es tan... difícil no meterse conmigo y dejarme ser? — Escuchó las hojas mecerse con el viento y sintió su cabello ondear leve sobre su rostro. — ¿Es difícil aceptarme tal como soy?, ¿Es necesario insultarme tanto cuando algo no me sale bien?, ¿Crees que no tengo amor propio? Sé que lo haces para molestarme. Me frustra. Se acumula, Ranma, y explota. — Sintió arder los ojos y calló un momento. La cólera y la desazón formaron lágrimas que se abstenía de derramar. No se atrevió a voltear a verlo, pero sintió la tensión que emanaba de su cuerpo, tan próximo. Le pareció que iba a levantarse bestialmente y que alguno de los dos se quebraría en millones de pequeños pedazos imposibles de encontrar.

« No hay vuelta atrás. — Pensó ella. — No la hay.»

Akane siguió narrando su parte de lo sucedido. Le dijo que Ukyô le había citado en el lote baldío a unas cuadras de su casa, « Quiero hablar seriamente contigo — la chica de la espátula gigante le había dicho. — Después de eso puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana. », y de cómo, al llegar al lugar, enfureció, y el enojo la acompañó de la mano como a una niña pequeña durante todo el día hasta los últimos instantes en que se dejó caer sobre la cama. Ukyô no se presentó a la cita: Ranma fue quien acudió en su lugar, también engañado. El chico frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. Él también había estado furioso, estresado, y no se contuvo su lengua ni un ápice en responder los insultos que ella comenzó en el lote baldío, demasiado alterados como para hablar. Comprendió el enojo de su prometida, el vacío de su interior bailaba con la culpa de no haber sabido actuar de mejor forma y sintió la obligación de disculparse por eso. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía Ukyô? Ninguno de ellos lo sabía pero la respuesta era simple: Había visto el fuego bastante cerca de la pólvora y no perdió la oportunidad de incendiar el mundo. « Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera yo tan... — Pensó Ranma. — nada hubiera pasado si Akane… ¡La muy tonta fue quien-! ».

— ¡No es agradable que intenten manipularte! — Exclamó ella, interrumpiendo los pensamientos desbocados del muchacho. Cerró fuertemente las manos, nublándose la vista con una frustración revivida. — ¡Aún viviendo en la misma casa, yo no quería verte, hablarte, o saber de ti! ¿Por qué tenía que meterse ella en mis asuntos?  
>Dolió. A él le dolió. Le dolió mucho. ¿Con qué cara venía a decirle esas tonterías de que quería olvidarse, alejarse, de él? No dejaba de preguntárselo. No encontraba razón alguna en sus palabras.<p>

— Lo siento, Ranma, tuve que alejarme más y pensar bien las cosas. Estoy cansada. De todo. De ti. De tu cobardía. De tus compromisos. De ser obligada a todo.  
>Los abrazaba el silencio. Tan vasto.<p>

— Pero, ¿sabes qué fue lo que causó todo eso? — Se quebró algo en él, se quebró la voz de ella — ¿Lo que causó el cansancio, la frustración, el estrés?...  
>Akane cerró los ojos y suspiró para darse fuerzas. Al fin dejaría ir lo más preciado que tenía en la vida. Podrían llegar a romper el compromiso, él regresaría a casa de su madre, para la supervivencia de la Escuela no era necesario casarse uno con el otro, sino firmar acuerdos. Él podría amar a quien quisiera y ella quedaría como una tonta.<p>

— Estas semanas para mí han sido un infierno. Sé que soy terca y que ha sido mi culpa. — hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó. — Tú... tú no sabes decir nada sin echarlo a perder o echarte atrás. Estoy cansada de la incertidumbre. Das esperanzas y me las quitas, haciéndome creer que todo estuvo en mi imaginación. Odio las esperanzas. No tienes idea de lo que yo haría por ti. Después de todo... ¿Soy tu amiga? Yo... yo te amo, Ranma. Te amo, pero no quiero obligarte a nada de nuevo. No soy capaz de eso. Lo siento. Yo...

Cuando Ranma escuchó sobre el amor que ella sentía hacia él, liberó cada uno de los dedos de sus manos que habían sido atrapados con la fuerza de sus puños. No percibió la forma tan simple en que exhaló el aire que contenía y se convertía en una nube invisible que pasó a formar parte del crepúsculo escarlata que los envolvía. La chica empezó a confesar sentimientos y cosas que él pensó inimaginables, haciendo que el vacío de su interior retrocediera rápidamente al encenderse algo en él más potente que las sombras que lo engullían. ¡Ella lo amaba! Se encontró tonto, torpe, idiota. Se reencontró con su esperanza, tan pacífica, severa, y no pudo evitar sonreír aunque ella aun no terminara de contarle lo que sentía cuando estaban juntos y todo lo que habitaba en su interior.

-.-.-.-

El tono escarlata del cielo rápidamente comenzaba dar sitio al púrpura propio de la noche, ya sólo se podía figurar la forma del santuario absorbido por las sombras. Ranma atrapaba cada palabra que se posaba en sus oídos como si fuese un niño disfrutando de señalar las luciérnagas en el bosque, estaba tan fascinado... tanto amor habitaba en él que su pecho se infló por el orgullo de ser querido. Akane no se atrevía a verlo, y él sólo se dedicaba a robarle exaltadas miradas, propias de un escurridizo colibrí que aún no decidía si probar el néctar de la flor más linda o perderse en la grieta del horizonte. « ¿Y si nunca termina? » Se preguntaba él, temiendo que no quisiera saber de las emociones que ahora se escapaban de cada poro de su cuerpo y se dirigían totalmente hacia ella. No quiso moverse.  
>La bella melodía estaba en sus últimas notas y un aparente silencio de redonda finalizó el compás. Ahora ella callaba. El cálido viento soplaba directamente sobre ellos, y sólo de esta forma Ranma se dio cuenta de las frescas lágrimas que acariciaban sus mejillas y delineaban su rígida mandíbula. La miró de reojo, el delicado rostro de su prometida fingía estar sereno, su piel se fundía con el atardecer; sus ojos se ocultaban detrás de débiles párpados resguardados por pestañas como magníficas alas de mariposa. Dejaba escapar lágrimas de congoja, de ansiedad, de liberación, en lo más humilde de su silencio.<br>Amar dolía.

Ya los últimos rastros del sol se despedían de las hojas que todavía podían captar su silueta, robándolos, dejando a Akane a la merced de las sombras que ayudaron a la imprevista valentía de su prometido. Duró más el despegar tardío de un pájaro de entre las ramas que él en osarse a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Quiso lanzar su amor sobre ella, rodearla, para sentirse en su abrazo cándido y seguro... y detener todas sus lágrimas. El sonido tan vivo del parque que parecía resurgir de entre las sombras no era nada comparado con el vibrante latido de ambos corazones lanzándose en picada desde sus pechos. De un parpadeo, ocultas luminarias entre los árboles enriquecían con su luz falsa los pocos detalles que apenas podían ser vistos por el escaso reflejo de la luna menguante.  
>Ranma sujetaba fuerte a la chica contra sí con una de sus manos en su espalda y la otra entre los cabellos de su nuca, empujándola totalmente hacia él, haciendo que su cabeza se enterrara en su pecho. Los pensamientos de Akane eran víctimas del anarquismo de sus emociones. « ¿Qué hace? » pensó a medias, sin creérselo siquiera. Sentía los ojos frescos por las palabras derramadas y una fragancia masculina fuerte, envolvente, se hacía camino en su rápido respirar. Nunca ignoró su corazón. ¡Cómo cantaba su corazón!, cerró los ojos para sentir cómo se acompasaban sus latidos a un incesante ritmo que cada vez se volvía más rápido.<br>El joven sabía exactamente qué hacer, pero la sentía tan frágil en sus brazos, su dulzura y calidez derretían su corazón a cada segundo, que era incapaz de encontrar las palabras, no las tenía, y no las sintió necesarias. Vivía con el zapato en la boca escupiendo las cosas que se pegaran en las suelas y no tenía intención alguna de echar a perder ese momento. Ella estaba viva. Ranma sentía la vida de Akane emanando de su interior, sentía los latidos de su corazón y la suavidad de su busto apretado contra su pecho, su cuerpo cabía perfecto entre sus brazos, su cabeza se encontraba en el lugar idóneo para deleitarse con el aroma a manzanilla de su champú y del que era su esencia misma. Un olor como a entrar a su cuarto sin ser visto, a agua quemada, a rayos de sol. Inesperado, tierno. Bajó un poco la cabeza hasta enterrar la nariz en su cabello. Akane, temerosa, pasó sus manos por la espalda baja del chico. Ranma se sintió alentado al sentir esa tímida correspondencia, así que dejó de apretarla tanto a su cuerpo, soltó su cabeza y delineó con su mano la suave curva de su cuello sin siquiera pensarselo. Sonrió al sentir el cuerpo de Akane estremecerse y avanzó hasta reposar la mano a la mitad de su espalda, acomodó ahora el rostro en su hombro y cerrando los ojos intentó hablar, mas no salió sonido alguno de su boca. Dijo algo, pero no se entendió qué era. Volvió a intentarlo y su voz le pareció ajena.

— Akane... — Ella sintió su aliento de pleno en el oído. Su nombre sonaba tan cálido y urgente al salir de sus labios, evitó en vano tragar saliva.

— Eres tan tonta. — Soltó Ranma de forma rápida.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Akane. Una sensación helada bañaba su cuerpo, su corazón se detuvo en menos de un segundo. Entonces, ¿Todo iba a ser así?, ¿No le importaba lo que ella sentía? Intentaba zafarse desesperadamente del abrazo, tratando de levantar todos los muros que había tirado abajo instantes antes.

— Es mi turno de hablar. ¡Quédate quieta y escúchame! — Él la retenía con más fuerza, no dejaría que ese hermoso pajarillo escapara esta vez. Se maldijo mentalmente, no pudo evitar empezar de otra forma, estaba casi en contra de su naturaleza. « ¡Pero es la verdad! — Exclamaba Ranma en su interior. — ¡Eres una tonta por suponer que estaría mejor sin ti!, ¡Eres una tonta por intentar ignorar todo lo que pasa entre nosotros!, ¿Cómo es que vienes y me pides guardar silencio para decir cosas tan hirientes y después apagas la hoguera de mi tristeza diciendo lo que en verdad sientes?, ¿No soportas un poco de verdad al estar tan ciega?, ¡Eres una tonta! ». Su furia era tan transparente que la muchacha no necesitaba ver esos monstruos saliendo de su boca para saber qué era lo que él pensaba.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a insultarme después de lo que he dicho! — Gritó Akane, toda su vista empañándose por nuevas lágrimas que escurrían de sus heridas. ¿Así que todo terminaba así? Debió habérselo esperado, pero el abrazo en el que la sumergió le dieron tantas esperanzas que... — ¡Eres un idiota! — Forcejeaba con nuevo ímpetu.

— ¡Escúchame!, ¡No digas nada hasta que termine! — Le exigió el artista marcial. — ¡Yo escuché hasta la última palabra, tal como me lo pediste! Es mi turno, escúchame.

Ranma la sujetaba fuerte, a pesar de que Akane había dejado de resistirse. No iba a permitir que se le escaparan de los brazos ese año y medio que compartió con ella; esa mala decisión de sus padres por intentar decidir por ellos; esas peleas tan infantiles a las que se obligaba sólo porque era tan tímido que no sabía cómo llamar su atención; esas otras peleas donde lo único que quería era que ella regresara a dormir a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro; esas veces cuando él deseaba ser su héroe; cuando quería que sólo lo viera a él; que lo escuchara, que no lo golpeara... tan fuerte, y aun golpeándolo, su atención era suya de cualquier modo. No dejaría escapar esos ojos que se metían en su alma, los frágiles labios rosados que podían seducirlo apenas pronunciando su nombre, esa piel que aun no descubría con la punta de sus dedos, la seguridad y la comodidad que sentía cuando estaba junto a ella. No olvidaría nunca la desesperación de casi perderla una vez, de haberse muerto en vida... Ella era energía, era calma, era refugio, era hogar. La necesitaba, no podría soportar el invierno de toda su vida sin la presencia que abrigaba hasta el rincón más obscuro de su alma. Akane no pudo resistirlo más y comenzó a llorar abiertamente. Él sentía que se le escapaba de las manos, emprendía el vuelo, abría la puerta.

— ¡Te amo! — Gritó él, desesperado de que lo escuchara, como si la persona que era su razón para luchar se encontrara lejos, más allá del lago, al otro lado de sus sentimientos. — ¡Yo también te amo, Akane!

Sujetaba a la chica por los hombros y pudo sentir el miedo en su propio rostro. Su herida prometida tenía la cabeza baja, con el rostro oculto entre sus suaves mechones de cabello. Ranma suspiró y procedía lentamente a abrazarla cuando se sintió empujado por unas pequeñas manos sobre su pecho, impidiéndolo.

— Eres un idiota. — Dijo Akane, con una voz que apenas se distinguía del canto de las ranas en el estanque. — Dilo de nuevo. — Lo retó, penetrando la emoción turbia de los ojos azules con la dureza castaña de su esperanza. « ¿L-Lo logré? — pensó Ranma, impresionado. — ¿Esta vez s-si lo dije? ». No pudo evitar sonrojarse, y descubrió que ella estaba tan ruborizada como él.

— T-T-Te amo. — Tartamudeaba, sin soltar nunca el hilo brillante de su mirada.

— Te amo, bobo. — Respondía ella con una sonrisa, la sonrisa más hermosa que él había visto jamás.

**· ·**

Olvidado quedaba el estrés de intentar apartarse, enterrado en lo profundo del pasado quedaban todas aquellas faltas que cometieron por haber sido tan cobardes. Los dos enamorados nunca antes habían sentido la dicha de no disimular la atención que ansiaban, de sentir cómo sus manos eran fuego y encontraban que no había lugar más dispuesto que entre los dedos del otro.

Las estrellas en el firmamento nocturno parecían comprenderlo todo, junto con la luz cristalina de la luna que reía junto con los jóvenes desde lo alto del cielo. El sagrado Sanpō-ji no tenía la menor duda; sin embargo, ni los milenarios espíritus del bosque, ni los fantasmas adormecidos de Shakujii, sabían que el tímido chico con trenza de anochecer no planeó nunca sellar su confesión y dar fin al dolor con un beso.

**· ·**

**·**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas.<strong>  
>La incertidumbre es uno de esos monstruos que se alimentan de los amores inseguros. ¿Cuántas veces no ha muerto algo que pudo haber sido lo más lindo del mundo por culpa de la cobardía?<p>

El parque Shakujii existe en la vida real y es el parque que se logra ver en varios capítulos de la serie (tanto manga como anime), ese donde rentan lanchas. Es un lugar muy antiguo y lleno de historia, si te adentras en lo profundo puedes encontrar algunas ruinas del antiguo castillo feudal Shakujii, diversos santuarios y 2 estanques principales: el estanque Shakujii (que siempre sale en la serie) y el Sanpō-ji.

Al principio esto iba a ser diferente, no sé qué pasó, hahaha. Espero que la lectura se haya disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo.

Gracias especiales a **JHO-san** por su paciente ayuda y a **Naananase** por encaminarme en estos rumbos.

PD. Le declaro mi odio más mortal y eterno y horrible y de un millón de muertes al editor de texto...


End file.
